


CPR Confessions

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: "Do one where Eren has to restart Mikasa's heart!" Ask and you shall recieve.(:





	CPR Confessions

No no no no no no

"Mikasa!? Mikasa!?" Eren couldn't get to her side fast enough when his feet slammed down on the tiled roof, and he immediately turned the girl onto her back, enabling him the ability to press his ear over her heart to see if it's still beating. But his blood ran cold when he realized that it wasn't. "No..." He placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up in order to open her airways. "No, no, no...." Pinching her nose, Eren leaned in and sealed his lips around hers to blow a large amount of air into her lungs. "Come on, Mikasa!" Every syllable he speaks points to him being racked with guilt, regret, fear, and heartbreaking sadness as he laced his fingers together and pressed the heels of his palms into her chest.

1...2...3...1...2...3

Again, he pinched her nose, gave two breaths, and waited for her chest to fall again. "LEVI! I FOUND HER!" Eren's voice echoed through the otherwise empty streets, reminding him exactly when she may have ended up on the roof in the first place, though it wasn't nearly this quiet at the time. Perhaps a titan pulled her 3DMG and slammed her body too hard on the roof? Suddenly, it hit him how he may never get the chance to tell her how much he loves her, or how often he dreams of kissing those lips of hers in a way he imagines her loosing control. That realization hit him hard in the gut like when a titan slams into him and knocks him on the ground, breathless, speechless.

1...2...3...1...2...3

Eren's cheeks felt wet and his eyes stung so badly he struggled to keep them open. "Mikasa, please, please," he pleaded, leaning down to give her two more breaths as a few of his tears fall on her face. "Please, come back to me!" This time she coughed, and her eyes rolled around as she struggled to keep her eyelids open. "M-Mikasa?! LEVI WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!! Fight Mika, fight for me! You're strong enough, I know you can do it!" Gently, very gently, Eren cradled her upper body in his arms and wiped his own tears off of her beautiful, porcelain skin, stained with blood from her oozing scrapes. But then, her barely open, half lidded gaze went away and Eren felt his heart sink. "No! No, no, no, Mikasa, look at me. Look at me!" He sucked in a deep breath and watched her eyes roll around, blinking in attempt to stay open. "There you are," he let out a chuckle and swallowed his tears, glancing around him for the team until he finally spotted a horse drawn cart, and some of the squad soaring by other abandoned, dilapidated homes. "See, Mikasa? You're gonna be okay! No! No! Keep your beautiful eyes open, please, god, Mikasa, don't fucking die..." Eren buried his face in her chest and resisted the overwhelming urge to scream. "I'm so sorry, Mikasa, I'm so sorry... I cant live without you, please don't die."

A slam of three pairs of boots on the roof.

"Oi, move over, Eren," Connie's voice was calm and reassuring, but it betrayed the horrified look on his face. There must be many fallen comrades from this battle. "We've got her." When Eren looked up from his now unconscious best friend, his eyes were red from fending off tears and he was very clearly quite distraught.

"Go to hell! I can carry her myself!"

"Dude!" Armin threw his arms in the air out of frustration. "We don't know what internal injuries she has, that could be a horrible idea!"

"Eren," Levi said with a stern tone, nodding in his general direction. "Come on. She needs to be seen by Hange." The boy knit his brows together and nearly growled, but his superior didn't flinch, only maintained that ever stoic exterior. Eren looked down at the frail woman in his arms and swallowed a frustrated scream, gently untangling the leaves and pine needles from her hair. Connie set his hand on Mikasa's foot and looked up at Eren like he was expecting an explosive reaction, but the man had conceded, sliding his arm under her knees as he stood to his feet.

"And I said, go to hell, I'm carrying her myself."

Armin sighed deeply at his best friend's words and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Eren -"

"Where's the cart?"

"Eren, come on -"

"FUCK! WHERE IS THE FUCKING CART?!" The barely conscious woman in his arms groaned and attempted to lift her arm to grasp at his bloodied shirt. He's not even sure if it's his or hers. "Mikasa! Stay with me! I need you to hold onto me so we can get you to a cart, okay? Mikasa! There you are," It's getting harder to swallow his tears now, they're just showering her shirt, dropping from his chin while he follows after Connie as closely as possible. Mikasa looked up into Eren's dewy eyes through a half lidded gaze and felt her heart break when she registered the wet spot on her chest. "Okay, are you ready? I have to put you down - I'm so sorry, Mika.." Gently setting her on her feet, she let out a horrific cry of pain as Armin and Connie helped settle her arms around Eren's neck.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa. But we don't have any choice." Armin sighed, wincing just watching her move because he cannot begin to fathom how severe, overwhelming, physical pain can shock your body, yet here they are, asking her to hold onto Eren so he can fly her to the ground. Eren swallowed hard and looked around to make sure the coast was clear before taking off with a semi-conscious Mikasa on his back, who let out an uncontrollable cry when they landed on the ground that broke his heart. Jean walked over on his horse and pulled the reins to make it stop.

"What the hell happened to her, Jaeger?!" Jean's voice truly sounded like nails on a chalkboard to him, especially at this moment when the most important person in his life is barely alive. Eren ignored him and carefully lay Mikasa on the makeshift bed and sat down beside her, gently pulling a blanket up to cover her body. "For someone who swore to protect her, you fucking suck at it."

"Go fuck yourself, horseface. I don't know what happened," Eren maintained his gaze on Mikasa and tucked a second blanket over her. "I found her on a roof. She needed CPR to restart her heart, but I don't know how long she was..." he sighed, dragging his hand down his face. "I don't know how long she was dead for. But since she's still alive after getting CPR, I'm choosing to be encouraged."  
_____________________________

The room is dark despite the candles that decorate the walls, offering a small amount of light with their warm glow. It's been about 13 hours since they brought her home, and Mikasa still hasn't woken up. Eren felt a pull on his heart and his stomach dropped, reaching a hand up to gently dust her hair out of her face. The first couple of hours that she was asleep were agonizing enough, simply because he's admittedly terrified she won't wake up again. Hange is coming in every hour to check on her and hasnt said anything to indicate any danger of Mikasa's heart stopping again.

Leaning forward in his chair, Eren buried his face in his hands and let out a long, drawn out sigh. How could this have happened? One minute, she was right behind him, slicing through the fingers of a titan who had them squeezed around a comrade, then in the next, she's unconscious on a dirty, broken roof. Eren was cutting the nape out of a titan's neck when the sound of her screaming flooded his senses, inspiring him to blow through every single titan that came at him, and then, just as suddenly, her cries were gone. Seeing her lifeless body laying on the roof was just as heartbreaking and gut wrenching as the day his mother was brutally murdered right in front of them. Seeing her beat up and broken body brings back memories of when she herself was squeezed in the hands of a titan, nearly bringing him to the point of throwing up. Which was, of course, a rescue mission for him. These feelings are all too much. The thought of her never waking up again is too much.

Taking her ever so petite, delicate hand in his, Eren leaned forward in his seat and rested his elbows on her cot as he laced their digits together. With a gentle touch, he set a hand on her cheek and allowed his thumb to glide across smooth flesh, finally cleaned off from any debris and crusty, dried up blood. Off the top of his head, Eren can't place a single time where he has ever touched her like this. On a typical day, he barely touches her at all except maybe if they train together or even the occasional hug, but nothing like holding her hand, and certainly not touching her skin.

"I always thought that you looked beautiful when you sleep," Eren whispered with a smile, gently smoothing her soft, raven hair out of her face. "Actually, I've -" He sighed and rested his forehead on their interlocked hands, carefully considering what to say next even though she's still asleep. "I've always thought that you're beautiful." It's true. Even with a bruised and broken body she still manages to take his breath away. His fingers lightly traced over her delicate facial features, careful not to bump any bruises along the way, taking in the sight with a whole new viewpoint of his best friend. She is breathtakingly beautiful. Mikasa's skin felt warm under his touch and it weirdly mystified him, because it's just as velvety smooth as he'd imagined.

"I'm sorry that I let you down, Mikasa," he whispered, finally cupping her cheek in his hand. "If I hadn't fucking ditched you to go off on my own, you'd be conscious right now." Eren sat back in his seat with a huff and shook his head in disdain because of the many horrible decisions he's made that put her in danger. For a moment, Eren briefly considered crawling onto the cot to hold her like he always did when they were young and sharing a bed. Oh, just to feel her chest rise and fall as she sleeps, maybe that would soothe the crushing tightness in his chest. But he's not going to do that. At least, not until she's healed from her injuries. "Please, please wake up," his voice is begging, pleading as he brought her hand to his lips and softly kissed the top. "I need you, Mikasa, I need you to fight. If you don't fight, you can't win, remember?" Eren leaned his forehead on their interlocked hands and slowly shook his head, remembering the sight of her lifeless body laying on the roof. It took his breath away, like someone had reached into his body and yanked all the air from his lungs. There was no sound, he had tunnel vision, because he cared about was getting to her as quickly as he could. "Look, I'm not good at this expression thing. I know I'm a dickhead. I know I don't tend to act like I do, but I really do care about you. I care about you a lot, actually." Eren kissed her hand again when he looked up and was so surprised to see a half-lidded gaze, that he almost sat up and kissed her on the lips. But he just smiled. "I love you."

"W-what?" Mikasa whispered, confused by the sudden shift in his behavior. Inside, though, she was pretty stoked, especially when he leaned over the edge of the cot, careful not to bump into it or touch her too hard.

"I said," Eren smiled as he got closer to her lips. "I love you. I'm sorry it took this happening to you for me to finally fucking say it."

Then it finally happened, it was soft and gentle, so loving and romantic, she smiled, moaning softly into their first kiss that they are both certain won't be their last.


End file.
